


Choices

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



Telling Severus that he was pregnant wasn't the hard part. No, the hard part was choosing to ask Severus how he felt, to give _him_ a say in the matter. He really didn't have a plan for when Severus chose the unthinkable. 

The longer Severus took to respond, the more worried Harry became. Even though he expected the worst somehow he'd hoped he was wrong. 

"Stop that," Severus snapped. Harry pulled his hand away from his mouth, noting his thumb was bloody where he'd torn a hangnail clean off. 

"You think I want to get rid of it. The baby."

~*~

Severus looked at Harry with such disappointment that Harry immediately realised how horribly wrong he'd been. 

"No. Severus, listen," he whispered, his chest aching. "I never—" he started but couldn't choke out the lie. 

"If I had suggested an abortion?" 

Harry winced at the word. "I don't know what I would have done," he said honestly.

Severus sighed heavily.

"What do _you_ want, Harry?" Severus said, his voice flat.

Harry rubbed his hands over his face before looking into Severus's black eyes. "I want us to be a family. You, me, _and_ the baby. It's everything I've ever wanted."

~*~

"You need to understand something, Harry," Severus said several long moments later. 

Harry nodded, unable to speak. 

"I chose you, as surely you chose me. Even with our history, we've found a way to make it work. _That_ will never change."

"Severus—"

"Let me finish," Severus spoke over him. "You assumed I would not welcome a child. I suppose my years as your professor might lead you to believe that. However, as we have _clearly_ moved on with our lives, is it so hard to imagine how I would feel towards my own child, my own flesh and blood?"

~*~

Harry's heart hammered in his chest. 

"Does this mean you're _happy_ about the baby?" Severus glared at him and Harry felt compelled to keep talking. "What I mean is, you aren't just going along with what I want but you want it, too?"

Severus took Harry's hands in his and squatted down in front of him, looking up into Harry's eyes in invitation. 

" _Legilimens_ ," Harry whispered and felt an intense rush of emotion wash over him like a wave as he saw Severus's initial reaction to Harry's announcement. 

Harry pulled Severus to him and said softly, "A baby."

" _Our_ baby."


End file.
